Sebastian's Sick Day
by Oliver'sQueen
Summary: Blaine's only intention was to tell him to back off, but he forgot everything he was going to say because Sebastian just looked too damn adorable. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, it's my first story, so I apologize for any mistakes, or if it's not that good. **_

_**So I sortakinda love Sebastian and Blaine, and I love SeBlaine fluff (or Blastian, as I like to call it, because it sound cooler to me) plus I thought this would be a cute story to write There's also a little bit of Niff in here Not much fluff in this chapter, but there will be way more later, I promise, and I'll try to update as much as I can.**_

_**Please don't get mad at me for making Kurt the "bad guy" in this story, and trust me it's not even that bad, I really do love him I just needed a bad guy for the story and Kurt was the natural choice. **_

_**Any reviews are greatly appreciated, including constructive criticism, because, like I said, it's my first story. So please enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

Blaine was at Dalton for one purpose, and one purpose only, to tell Sebastian Smythe to back off. He was getting way to close for Blaine's comfort, and especially for Kurt's comfort. He was the one who had told Blaine to talk to Sebastian in the first place, of course, Kurt had wanted to be there; but Blaine had refused, saying that he could handle it himself.

Truthfully, he wanted to hang out with some of the guys after talking to Sebastian, and with Kurt there he wouldn't have that much time. Kurt would wanna go back to Lima so he could go to the mall with Rachel and Mercedes, while Blaine just wanted to hang out with his old friends for a while. The Warblers were like his family just like New Directions was Kurt's family. He missed all of them, Wes and his leadership skills that sometimes bordered on dictatorship, David and Thad and the fact that they could hold Wes back, Trent and his sassy attitude, Flint's beat boxing, and the adorable way Nick and Jeff denied that they were a couple when they were totally made for each other and probably the cutest best friends the world had ever seen.

So here he was at Dalton, back at his home, he was walking towards the choir room in search of Sebastian. He figured the Warblers would be having practice and he could catch Sebastian there. He got there right as practice was ending, the guys greeted him instantly.

"Hey Blaine!" Nick called out rushing over to give him a hug.

"Hi Nick, it's great to see you, but please remember that I need to breathe to live," he laughed as Nick gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry Blaine, it's just been so long, and we all missed you," he said, backing off as the other Warblers noticed Blaine and started walking over.

"Blaine! You come to spy on us or are you just here for a friendly visit," Jeff joked as he walked up.

Blaine smirked, "actually I came to see if you and Nick had gotten together yet." The other Warblers chuckled as Jeff scowled and Nick's face went bright red.

"So why are you really here?" Leave it to Wes to get straight to the point.

"I need to talk to Sebastian real quick, where is he?" He looked around not seeing the tall Warbler among the crowd.

"He's sick, wasn't in class today and he texted Wes earlier that he wasn't feeling to well and was gonna miss out on practice." David explained

Now it was Thad who was speaking up, "I checked on him in my free period, he sounded pretty bad, but insisted that he didn't need a doctor, just sleep. Why do you wanna talk to him anyway?"

Blaine sighed, he really didn't want to explain everything right now, maybe later. "Just stuff." _Nice Blaine, now you sound like a thirteen year old girl talking to her parents, _He mentally berated himself. Luckily for him though, the guys left it alone. They pointed him out to Sebastian's room and Thad warned him that Sebastian wasn't really himself, but Blaine just wanted to get this over with.

He walked down towards Sebastian's dorm room and found himself mentally going through the speech he had prepared to give Sebastian.

Once he got there he knocked softly, when he got no answer he decided that he was probably asleep, so Blaine decided to go in and wait for him to wake up. He wasn't being creepy, just productive. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

As soon as he saw Sebastian all of his thoughts about calling him out were immediately gone. He just looked so _vulnerable_, curled up under a mountain of blankets. Blaine figured that his roommate must be gone for the weekend, considering the fact that Sebastian had stolen his comforter to add to his own blankets. His normally perfectly slicked back hair was messy and uncombed, his cheeks were flushed, and _oh God, he was clutching a stuffed dog to his chest!_

This was Sebastian Smythe! The sexyasfuck home wrecker! Wait, did he just say Sebastian was sexy as fuck? Never mind, now, here he was, sick and extremely adorable. If Blaine wasn't so nice, he would've taken a picture for blackmail, but no. Even though he didn't go to Dalton anymore, he was still a gentleman. Besides, he had a feeling Sebastian would tell him about the stuffed dog if he even mentioned taking a picture.

Apparently Sebastian could subconsciously sense that someone was in the room, because he started to stir. His bleary and unfocused eyes slowly opened and settled on Blaine after a little while.

"Blaine?" His voice was strained and it sounded like his nose was stuffed up.

"Yeah, that's my name," he smirked and for once felt like he was in control of the conversation with Sebastian for once. _Great job Blaine, he just needs to be sick for you to not get flustered and start stuttering while talking to him_.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was extremely confused. He couldn't tell if Blaine was real or just a fever-induced hallucination and if he was real, then what was he doing here? _Grrr, stupid ass super cold._

Blaine saw the confusion written all over the other boy's face and decided to help him out.

"I came here to talk to you, but that can wait I guess. Are you sure you don't need a doctor? You look pretty bad," Sebastian was looking pretty dazed still.

Normally he would come back with a witty comment about his looks, or the fact that Blaine was standing in his room, but he felt terrible and just didn't have the energy to, so he decided to go with the only words he could muster,

"Don't need a doctor, I'll be fine," he mumbled.

"Sebastian I really think you should see one. I mean, what if-"

"I really don't like doctors Blaine, please don't make me go to one," Sebastian pleaded with him before breaking down into a coughing fit.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him when Sebastian regained his composure, but Sebastian gave him the most adorable puppy eyes he had seen, so he caved.

"Fine I won't make you see a doctor, _but_ I will call Wes to come make sure you don't need one, his dad's a neurosurgeon so I'm pretty sure he knows his medical stuff.

Sebastian sighed but didn't argue. He silently laid there while Blaine was talking to Wes.

"Okay, he should be here in a couple of minutes, by the way Seb, what's up with the stuffed dog?"

Sebastian looked down at the animal that was still clutched in his grip, a smile graced his features, and it was a genuine smile, not his usual snark-filled smile.

"My uncle gave him to me when I was little, his name's Scotty." He got lost in a memory for a moment before turning back to Blaine, "never tell anyone about him. Never."

"Relax, I won't," Blaine reassured him, "but Wes is gonna be here soon."

Sebastian nodded and silently tucked the little stuffed dog under the covers and out of sight.

Blaine smiled, "surprisingly, you're less of a jerk when you're sick."

"I don't have the energy, and my brain's foggy so I can't come up with my usual smart ass and sexy comments," Sebastian explained.

Blaine just smiled and shook his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "come in!" He called.

Wes walked into the room, carrying a small bundle of medical supplies. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Please, I'm head of the Warblers, I constantly have a first aid kit handy, you have no idea what kind of trouble these guys get into," Wes told him.

Sebastian just shrugged. He didn't care, he didn't even think he needed to be checked up on, it was just a stupid cold.

Wes wasted no time, automatically walking towards Sebastian and feeling his forehead, "You're pretty warm 'Bastain, how bad are you feeling?"

Ah, the dreaded question, asking him how he felt. One of the main reasons he hated being sick, so many questions. Sebastian, being Sebastian, decided to be uncooperative, he had no clue why, he just did this when he was sick.

"I'm not feelin' that bad," he muttered in a scratchy voice.

It was Wes' turn to raise an eyebrow. "None of that crap Sebastian, tell me what hurts the most," he ordered.

_Damn, he's almost like a real doctor, why did I agree to this? _"Really I don't think I'm that sick," he pressed on

"Sebastian," Blaine warned, "just answer the question."

"Listen to him 'Bastian otherwise I'll make this worse for you."

Was Wes actually threating him? Wow this was insane, he decided not to push his luck this early.

"Well, my throat kinda hurts, and my head is kind of pounding a little bit."

Wes nodded and pulled out a thermometer, "okay, now turn your head to the side, I need to take your temperature."

"No. You are NOT sticking that in my ear!" Sebastian was getting upset and he knew he was starting to sound like a child right now, but he could care less; he was sick, he was tired, and he was cranky.

Blaine sighed, "Sebastian please, it will be faster if you just cooperate."

"No."

Now Wes was going to try, "Sebastian you will not throw a temper tantrum about this, now let me take your temperature."

"No." Oh, he was not going down without a fight.

Maybe Blaine wasn't as much of a gentleman after all, "Seb I will tell Wes what we were talking about earlier unless you let him take your temperature."

"You wouldn't, you're too good of a person," he seriously doubted Blaine would do something like that.

"I would if it meant that it would help you."

Damn. That was good and Sebastian wasn't taking any chances, "fine," he said sulkily.

Wes shot Blaine a thankful look and stuck the thermometer in Sebastian's ear; he waited a couple of seconds until he heard a beep. He pulled it out and looked at the numbers on the small screen, "100.6, that's not too bad but it's still a fever. What have you had to eat or drink today?"

Sebastian hesitated, "I had some Gatorade that my roommate keeps in a mini fridge in here, he won't notice 'cause he's gone for the weekend."

"That's all?" Wes looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well my head kinda hurts more when I get up, so I figured it wasn't worth it to get anything else."

"You could've called the Warblers, I'm sure anyone of them would've helped you," Blaine assured him.

"He's absolutely right 'Bastian, it's not healthy to do something like that, especially when you're sick," Wes chastised him.

Sebastian just looked down. There was a small silence until Wes' phone beeped.

He took it out and let out a small sigh.

"What is it?" Asked Blaine

"You had a date tonight didn't you, with that girl Sasha?" Sebastian had heard Wes talking to David about her.

"Yeah, but she won't mind if I reschedule, I mean, someone has to stay and make sure you don't inadvertently kill yourself." Wes actually sounded serious.

"I don't need you to babysit me Wesley, I'm not a child," Sebastian insisted.

"Oh, after that little temperature display I would seriously doubt that," Blaine spoke up, "besides, I can look after him."

"What?"

"That's great!"

Sebastian was confused and Wes was ecstatic, Blaine wasn't even sure why he had just said that. It had sort of just slipped out. Maybe it was because he wanted to know more of this Sebastian, the one who wasn't an arrogant douche the whole time, or maybe he just wanted to have an excuse to stay at Dalton longer, he didn't really know why.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm gonna go home to grab some stuff real quick, but it shouldn't take too long, I can be back here pretty soon," Blaine was silently going over what he needed in his head.

"Thanks Blaine, I'll be here while you're gone," Wes was already texting Sasha to tell her that he'd be a couple of minutes late.

Sebastian just sat there looking stunned after Blaine had declared that he would willingly spend a night with him, and it wasn't even in a sexual way.

As Blaine walked out to his car he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the alerts guys! It seriously put a HUGE smile on my face as soon as I saw all of them, I am so grateful for your reviews and alerts, thank you so much!**_

_**Anyways, more sick!Sebastian and babysitter!Blaine, and fluff! I hope you like it! **_

_**Please review!**_

Chapter 2

"_What do you mean you're staying there?" _Kurt shrieked through the phone, "_Blaine, he's been trying to get into your pants since day one!" _

Blaine had called Kurt right when he got home, he felt that it was only right if he told him what was going on.

"Please calm down Kurt, nothing's going to happen, he's sick and he can barely get out of bed."

"_Oh, like he has to get out of bed to do anything," _Kurt shot back

"Listen, Kurt, I promise you nothing is going to happen, I told Wes that I would help out and I'm not gonna cancel on him now. Besides, you trust me, don't you?"

Kurt calmed down a bit, "_Yeah I do," _he sighed, "_I just don't trust Sebastian." _

"Believe me Kurt, if you would've seen him, there would be no worries."

_"Then why don't I come with you! It's a great idea!"_

Blaine sighed, this is what he was afraid of; he loved Kurt, he really did, but this sounded like a bad idea. He just felt like putting those two in a room together would not end well.

"I would love to have you come Kurt, but I really think that's not a good idea, I mean he's pretty sick and I think it would just agitate him more, not to mention stress you out."

"_Blaine, __**this **__is stressing me out."_

"Relax Kurt, like I said, he's pretty sick, just trust me."

"_Alright I do trust you, fine Blaine, just be careful."_

"I will, I promise."

Blaine made it back to Dalton after he changed his clothes and quickly stuffed some extra stuff into a duffel bag. He walked into Sebastian's room to find Wes sitting on the other bed watching Ghost Adventures(1) on the TV that was propped up on the dresser, and Sebastian once again sleeping.

"I never took you for a paranormal fan Wesley," Blaine smirked

"I don't believe in ghosts Blaine," Wes rolled his eyes, "but this show is pretty damn hilarious."

Blaine laughed at Wes' behavior, "Well if I had known that you could have such a fun time then I would've let you stay here with Seb."

"Too late, I'm leaving now, Sasha's waiting," Wes got up and started to leave, "wait, a couple of things before I go; one, I sent Nick and Jeff out to get him some food and stuff, and two, knowing them, it's mostly junk food and crap that people should specifically NOT be eating while they're sick, so just text them and make sure that at least get some healthy stuff, three, watch his fever and make sure it doesn't go up too high, you know what that is I'm sure," he stopped and waited for Blaine to nod, "and finally, treat him like a normal person, I know he's a douche most of the time, but he's sick so.."

"I know Wes, now stop acting like a worried mother and go on your date," Blaine insisted.

Wes scowled at that last comment, but couldn't help himself from adding, "and call me if you need anything."

"Alright, bye Wes."

Wes walked out the door, leaving Blaine alone with a sleeping Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian, who looked almost exactly the same as he had when Blaine first walked in earlier that day, except something was missing… _Of course, _he thought, _it's the dog! _Blaine smiled and walked towards the bed; he carefully took the stuffed animal out from the covers and placed it in Sebastian's hands. The boy let out a small sigh as his sleepy mind registered the dog and hugged it closer to his chest. Blaine's smile grew wide and he decided to let Sebastian sleep a little longer while he took out his phone to text Jeff.

**Hey, where are you guys?**

Jeff texted back about a minute later.

** We're at Wal-Mart right now, dude we just saw a man in a spray painted gold suit carrying his pet raccoon around. This place is awesome.**

Blaine rolled his eyes.

**You are hopeless Jeff, tell Nick to text me back, I want to talk to the sane one of you two right now.**

Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

**That's not possible. He's busy testing out a fishing pole by seeing what he can catch from the other aisles.(2)**

Blaine had almost no clue on how to respond to that.

**Oh my God. I totally thought he was the smart one.**

** Hey! Don't insult my Nicky like that!**

_Oh Jeff, _smirked Blaine.

**Your Nicky?**

_Quick Jeff, subject change!_

**So, we've been getting things for Sebastian…**

Blaine laughed at Jeff's attempt, but decided to let it go.

**Yeah, that's what Wes told me, what have you gotten so far?**

** Um, well so far we've gotten like 5 things of gummy bears cause he really loves those, and fruit snacks, the Scooby-doo ones, those are the best. Plus ice cream because it's just common knowledge that it helps with sore throats. We were gonna get popsicles but I decided that they seemed too "sexual" if ya know what I mean, and we've gotten lots of Gatorade and Propel(3). Oh, and like, twenty things of Easy Mac cause him and his roommate have that microwave in their room and Easy Mac is irresistible. **

It took Jeff three different texts to get that through, _damn, even through the phone he can't shut up,_ thought Blaine

**Jeff don't you think you should get some more healthy food?**

** Relax man, we'll get some yogurt and pick up some chicken noodle soup on the way home, now I've gotta go, Nick and I are gonna set up a war between the X-Men and G.I. Joes in the toy section(2), see ya later!**

_Wow._ _They are both so insane._ Blaine thought that the two boys were bound to get kicked out of Wal-Mart and end up being back pretty soon, so he decided to wake Sebastian up.

"Hey Seb, it's time to wake up," Blaine gently shook his shoulder, "come on Sebastian, get up."

Sebastian let out a small whimper before rolling onto his back and opening his eyes too look at Blaine.

"Why do I have to get up now, I wanna sleep still," he protested.

"Sorry Seb, but Jeff and Nick are probably gonna get their asses thrown out of Wal-Mart soon and then they'll be back with food for you." Sebastian looked confused when he heard this, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to find out.

"My doggy's back," he suddenly noticed, "how did it get there?"

"I put him there, you looked kind of lonely without him, so I decided to help you out," Blaine explained.

Sebastian's genuine smile came back, "thanks Blaine, I think Scotty likes you now."

"Well that's great! So, when exactly did your uncle give him to you?" Blaine asked as he slowly sat down next to Sebastian who had managed to sit up against the headboard.

Sebastian hesitated, he had never told anyone this before, but for some reason he found himself really trusting Blaine, and his cold was making his head all funny.

"It was, ah, right before he died actually. He had a brain tumor and knew that he wasn't gonna make it, so he gave me Scotty to help comfort me whenever I was sad, because he knew he wasn't gonna be there. He told me that his first dog's name was Scotty, so I decided that mine would be too." He paused for a moment, as if trying to regain his composure, "I know it sound kind of stupid, but sometimes I'll talk to Scotty as if I'm talking to him again. He was the only one who cared."

Blaine's heart broke, he had never seen this side of Sebastian and all he wanted to do was hold him until he could make the pain and hurt go away. He silently pulled Sebastian into a hug, laying the other boys head on his chest. They stayed like that for a little while, in a soothing silence until Blaine spoke,

"I care Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up with his adorable puppy dog eyes and locked them with Blaine's.

"Really?"

Blaine gave him a soft smile, "yeah really, and I'm sure the other Warblers do too."

Sebastian smiled, and they fell into silence again. Until there was a knock on the door.

Blaine carefully helped Sebastian lie back down and went up to get the door. He was immediately greeted by Jeff and Nick. Jeff was scowling and Nick was trying hard not to laugh. They walked in carrying bags full of food and drinks.

"What happened?" asked Blaine.

"We got kicked out," Jeff grumbled.

Nick giggled a little bit and said, "They got mad at Jeff because he would run in between people yelling "Red Rover!(2)" I thought it was hilarious, but not everyone appreciated it."

"It's totally unfair, no one cared when he hid in the clothing racks and whispered things like, "the bunny walks alone" just to freak people out(2)." Jeff protested.

"They thought I was just too sexy," smirked Nick.

"Oh Nicky, as we were walking away I heard the sales clerk say, "what's the blonde boy doing dragging around a twelve year old anyway?" Apparently she thought you were too cute to yell at," Jeff sadly broke the news to Nick.

Nick looked taken aback, but before he could say anything else Blaine jumped in,

"So, what did you guys get?"

"Oh right," said Jeff, "well anyway we got basically the same stuff I texted you about, plus we got some Fruit Loops."

"Wow," muttered Blaine.

"Hey! Don't disrespect Fruit Loops Blaine, they taste pretty damn amazing," Nick pointed out.

"I told you guys to get healthy foods," Blaine insisted.

"We did get some, and we decided to help out 'Bastian by giving him some good food too." Nick countered.

"Thanks guys," Sebastian spoke up.

"No problem man, give us a call if Blaine's too boring for you, or if he starts jumping on random pieces of furniture, he has a nasty habit of doing that," Jeff said.

"Hey!" Cried Blaine.

"Well it's true," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Blaine sighed, "Bye guys," he motioned for them to leave.

"See ya," said Jeff as he led a still pouting Nick to their dorm.

Blaine turned to say something, but was interrupted by Sebastian sneezing.

"So what do you say to some chicken noodle soup?" He asked as he looked through the bags that the boys had dropped off.

"I'm not really that hungry," Sebastian said quietly.

Blaine frowned, "Seb you need to eat," he insisted," now come one, he tried getting Sebastian to take the small Styrofoam cup that held the soup in it, but he refused.

"Sebastian," he warned, "I will call Wes if you don't eat it."

Sebastian wasn't threatened though, "I dare you too."

Blaine gave him a look, "you dare me too? Are we in third grade now?"

Sebastian glared at him, "I'm not hungry Blaine, you can't make me ea-"he was cut off as Blaine shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes went wide; he quickly swallowed the soup and managed to sputter out, "what the hell was that?"

Blaine stayed calm, "you wouldn't eat and I was just looking out for your health, now either eat this or I'll do that again."

"You wouldn-"

Blaine would.

Sebastian hadn't learned, "Stop tha-"

Finally he kept his mouth shut. Blaine knew that plan wasn't gonna last long, so he had developed a backup plan.

"Tell you what Seb, if you eat half of this, then I'll let you have some gummy bears that Jeff and Nick got."

Sebastian perked up, "they got gummy bears?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, but you can only have some if you eat at least half of this."

Sebastian seemed to go over the decision in his head for a while before accepting, "fine," he sighed.

Blaine smiled and gave him the soup as he got up to organize the groceries. After a while Sebastian announced that he had eaten at least half of it, Blaine checked it out and found that he had; so he opened a package of gummy bears and poured some into one of the small paper bowls that Nick and Jeff had gotten.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically because he had a mouth full of gummy bears and couldn't exactly talk.

"Okay what do you wanna watch?"

Sebastian managed to swallow the gummy bears, "let's watch Anchorman, I love that movie!"

Blaine smiled at Sebastian's little kid like happiness and put the movie in, he resumed his spot next to him on the bed, and put an arm around him as if to keep him from falling over, while Sebastian laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed like that throughout the whole movie and Blaine was surprised that Sebastian managed to stay awake the whole time.

As the credits started rolling Blaine told Sebastian it was time to go to sleep.

"Alright," he muttered, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Do you need help?" Blaine was concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, it's just a couple of steps."

Blaine frowned but didn't say anything. As Sebastian started to get up, he moved closer just in case.

As soon as he stood up his head started pounding and everything started pounding. He stumbled a little bit before he felt Blaine help straighten him out. Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for a couple of seconds until the dizziness faded. The pounding was still there, but he could at least walk straight. Blaine sent him a concerned look, but Sebastian just shook it off.

He managed to finish up in the bathroom without fainting, and was extremely grateful when he was able to lay back down. He crawled under the covers and watched Blaine clean up a little bit.

"Blaine," he croaked out.

"Yeah Seb?" Blaine turned to him.

"Can you sing me a song?"

Blaine looked startled at first, but then smiled softly, "sure, what song do you want me to sing?"

"Mmmm you pick," Sebastian mumbled sleepily.

"Okay," Blaine said. He got up and turned off the lights, but left a small lamp on in the corner, casting a soft glow over the room. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached out and slowly started running a comforting hand through Sebastian's hair, he smiled at the happy expression on the boy's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was turned up just a little bit. He noticed that Sebastian had grabbed Scotty again and was clutching him. Blaine smiled as he started to sing,

_Now it's time to say good night  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Now the sun turns out his light  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Dream sweet dreams for me  
>Dream sweet dreams for you.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Now the moon begins to shine  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Dream sweet dreams for me  
>Dream sweet dreams for you.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Now the sun turns out his light  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Dream sweet dreams for me  
>Dream sweet dreams for you.<em>

_Good night Good night Everybody  
>Everybody everywhere<br>Good night._

Sebastian had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the song, and as Blaine looked at him now, all he saw was the vulnerable boy he'd gotten to know and found himself being drawn to. Blaine leaned down and softly kissed his warm forehead, before climbing into the other bed.

_**Okay, a couple of things;**_

_**My cousin and I love to watch Ghost Adventures because we think it is absolutely hilarious, just the reactions on it are priceless.**_

_**All of those crazy antics they did in Wal-Mart I got from looking up "crazy things to do in Wal-Mart." I really wanna try them some day**_

_**Whenever I get sick, my parents get me Gatorade and Propel to keep me hydrated, because water is just way too boring**_

_**The song that Blaine was singing was Good Night, by the Beatles I do not own it, nor do I own Glee.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my God, thank you so much for all of the reviews, seriously I logged on to my email earlier and was just like, holy shiz-nits, this is pretty damn amazing. To everyone who reviewed this story or added it to their alerts thank you so much! It means so much to me! **_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I'm kind of stumped as to what to do now, but I promise that I'll get ideas and keep updating as fast as I can!**_

_**If you want to suggest some things feel free to! I can't promise that I'll add them, but I most likely will.**_

_**Just as a warning, this chapter talks about child abuse, so if that's something you can't handle, I'm just warning you now**_

_**Thanks again and please review!**_

_**I don't own Glee or the song that Blaine sings, Count on Me by Bruno Mars **_

Chapter 3

Blaine opened his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to register that he was in fact awake; he looked up at the clock and saw that it was 2:14 A.M. He couldn't understand why he woke up in the first place, until he heard some noises from the other bed. He sat up and listened harder. It was Sebastian, he was mumbling something, and he would occasionally whimper.

Blaine immediately got up to see what was wrong. He walked over and found Sebastian in the middle of what seemed like a nightmare. The boy was kicking out and muttering words; Blaine could only make out a couple of words, such as, "please," and, "sorry."

He reached down and started to run his hand through Sebastian's hair again, trying to offer him comfort while quietly trying to wake him up.

"Sebastian," he whispered, "It's okay Seb, I'm here, wake up."

It wasn't working, he was still whimpering and shaking.

"Sebastian come on, wake up, I'm here." Blaine kept repeating that until Sebastian finally woke up after a couple of minutes. His eyes snapped open and he took in some deep breaths, as if trying to collect himself.

As soon as Sebastian looked stable and not as freaked out, Blaine pulled him into a hug. Sebastian laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and kept taking in deep breaths. Blaine slowly rubbed his back and kept repeating, "It's okay, I'm here, it's okay."

After a while, Blaine noticed his shoulder started feeling damp, and he suddenly wondered if Sebastian was crying.

"Bastian, are you okay?"

He felt Sebastian nod against his shoulder, but certainly didn't believe it.

"Hey, look at me," he ordered softly.

This time he felt Sebastian shake his head.

"Come on Seb, chin up," he carefully lifted Sebastian's head and looked into his eyes. They were puffy and not just from his cold, he noticed tear tracks that stained his cheeks, and more falling from his eyes. Sebastian sniffled a little, and Blaine reached up to wipe his tears away.

"What was it about Sebastian?" He asked quietly.

Sebastian just shook his head and buried it back into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed, "It really helps if you talk about it Seb, trust me."

Sebastian took a deep breath, he really did trust Blaine, and he felt close to him, maybe Blaine could help him. He tried to compose himself and got ready to tell his story.

His breath was uneven and his voice was shaken, "y-you know how I told you about my uncle?" Blaine nodded, "well, he was my father's brother, and he would visit a lot because he knew something was wrong. He would see the bruises and he knew that it wasn't 'cause I walked into a door or ran into a wall or something. He was able to stop my father most of the time, but he died when I was seven. It got worse after that. My dad thought I was a disappointment from day one. He wanted a son who was able to take over his business after he died, but I never showed any interest in it, so he resented me. I was his biggest mistake. I remember once, he asked something about the stock market, I can't remember the question, but anyway, I got the answer wrong. He got so mad he threw me in the wine cellar. I was down there for nineteen hours before the maid found me. I just keep having these nightmares that he's going to come back and hurt me again." Sebastian's tears were back, glistening in his eyes.

Blaine was stunned. He couldn't believe someone could do that to their child. Sure his dad hadn't really learned to accept him; he was still trying to make him straight. His dad had never _hit _him though. His heart went out for Sebastian; he looked at the boy who he had thought was just some arrogant prick, if only he had known the real story behind him. Blaine pulled Sebastian back into his arms and listened quietly as he started talking again.

"My mom left when I was two, she didn't even care about me enough to get me out of there. No one cared, except for Uncle Joey, but then I lost him." There was a small pause as his voice broke, "the doctors didn't care either, my dad would always get personal physicians who were easily paid to keep their mouths shut."

Blaine was over being stunned now, he was angry, how could someone treat a child like that? Is this why Sebastian was so messed up? He was afraid that he would be left in the dust or hurt again.

"I will always be here for you Sebastian. I promise." He hugged Sebastian a little tighter as his tears slowed down.

"Thanks Blaine," his voice sounded tired.

"Of course, now I think it's time you get back to bed," said Blaine.

"Can you stay with me?" Sebastian asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, now lay down, here's Scotty," he said while handing him the stuffed dog, "do you want me to sing you another song?"

Sebastian nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Okay," he laid down next to Sebastian and carded his hand through his hair again, noticing that it seemed to calm him down. Sebastian was curled up on his side with Scotty tucked into his arms. Blaine smiled as he started to sing again.

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song<br>beside you  
>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br>Every day I will  
>remind you<em>

_Ohh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<em>

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>Yeah Yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>Never say goodbye_

Blaine stopped singing when he realized that Sebastian was asleep again. He studied the other boy, the way his features became softer and made him look younger as he was sleeping. He listened to his steady breathing, and looked at the way his lips were parted slightly so that he could breathe clearly. Blaine fell asleep with his arm around Sebastian and a smile on his face.

Sebastian woke up the next morning feeling pretty much the same. He frowned because he had wished that the cold would magically go away in the middle of the night, but sadly, that wasn't the case. _At least it hasn't gotten worse, _he thought. He smiled when he realized that Blaine was still with him. Blaine made him feel safe, and cared for. It had been a while since he felt that.

Suddenly Sebastian realized that he felt really gross. He hadn't taken a shower yesterday, and he was still kind of sweaty from that nightmare. He shuddered at the thought of what he had experienced, but felt like a small weight had been lifted once he finally told someone about what happened.

Anyways, he decided that he needed a shower. He briefly looked at Blaine, who still had his arm draped across his chest. Sebastian slowly sat up as the pounding in his head increased while he moved. He grimaced but decided that he needed this. He carefully moved Blaine's arm so he wouldn't wake him up. Sebastian stood up and waited a couple of seconds for his feet to feel steady. He stumbled around the room for a little bit, being as quiet as he could while grabbing some clothes and a towel as he headed towards the shower.

As soon as he was in the shower he leaned his head against the wall and just let the water wash over him. He felt like crap. The pounding in his head was still there, he could only breathe through his mouth, and his throat hurt like fuck. Not that he would ever admit it though. The warm water helped though, he was starting to feel a little better, but his head was feeling really light, so he decided that it was time to get out and go back to bed.

Sebastian stepped out of the shower and started to dry off and get dressed, the pounding in his head increasing without the warmth of the water to calm it down.

It was the second time that day that Blaine had woken up from a strange noise. His head shot up and it took a couple of seconds for his brain to catch up. When it did he realized that Sebastian was gone.

"Sebastian?" He called out while looking around. At first he thought that he had left, but then he realized the bathroom door was closed and it had been open earlier. Suddenly he heard a thump coming from the bathroom and he immediately panicked.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" He heard a small groan come from inside so he quickly walked over and opened the door. Blaine thanked God that Sebastian was wearing boxers at least. That was it though, he had to pry his eyes away from the perfectly toned skin and tight abs that adorned the boy's body. Once he got over the initial shock he realized that he was staring at Sebastian on the floor. He was propped up on against the sink and his legs folded underneath him.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" He asked, quickly kneeling down in front of him to check for injuries.

"I'm fine," he assured Blaine, his voice sounding scratchy.

Blaine frowned, but knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with him right now. He quietly moved next Sebastian, putting an arm around his middle to help support him as he helped him up. He fought the urge to shudder as their skin made contact, he could practically feel those muscles rippling under his fingertips.

He also noticed that Sebastian was shivering. He quickly got him back to bed and told laid him down.

"I'll get your clothes," he said and quickly grabbed them, bringing them over to Sebastian.

"Thanks," Sebastian said and Blaine couldn't help but notice that his voice was still strained.

"What do you say to ice cream for breakfast?" He proposed.

Sebastian brightened, "that would be great! What kind is it?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip," said Blaine.

"I really need to thank Nick and Jeff," Sebastian smiled.

Blaine snorted, "They're probably off somewhere denying their feeling for each other while simultaneously pissing off everyone in a fifty mile radius." Sebastian giggled. "Did you just giggle Smythe?"

If Sebastian's cheeks weren't already flushed they would be now.

"Shut up Blaine," he muttered playfully.

"Oh, you don't want that," Blaine smiled, "now eat your ice cream, it'll help your throat."

"Mkay," Sebastian immediately started to eat.

"You're going to have to have something healthy later on though," Blaine said.

Sebastian stuck out his tongue at Blaine. Blaine raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"What?" Asked Sebastian suspiciously.

"Can I see that real quick?" Blaine indicated the bowl.

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian handed Blaine the bowl with a confused look on his face. Blaine smiled and took the bowl.

"Now for revenge," he launched into an attack on Sebastian. A tickle attack. Sebastian immediately started cracking up, he was gasping for breath and his laughs were becoming high pitched.

"Stop," he gasped, "have – mercy – Blaine," he managed to get out.

"Not until you say, "Blaine knows best.""

"Never!" He yelled out before letting out a series of high pitched giggles.

"Then I will never stop," laughed Blaine.

Sebastian would have pouted if he could have, but he was laughing too hard.

"You – can't – ma-make me."

"Really?" challenged Blaine, and he started tickling his sides without mercy. Sebastian was now shrieking at times.

"Fine – fine. Bl-Blaine – knows – best." He forced out.

Blaine stopped and smiled down at Sebastian, "act like a child and I'll treat you like a child Bastian."

Sebastian fought the urge to stick his tongue out again and instead settled for, "can I have my ice cream back now?"

Blaine laughed and handed him his ice cream back, "here you go kiddo."

Sebastian tried to glare at him, but it was hard when he had a mouthful of ice cream. The stare down was broken with a knock at the door. Blaine went to open it and found Wes standing there again.

"Hey, I came to check up on Sebastian again, is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's eating breakfast right now." Blaine answered.

"Great, I can wait for a little while," he said walking into the room. He stopped for a second and looked at Sebastian, he turned to Blaine, "you let him have ice cream for breakfast?"

"Don't look at me like that Wes, it helps soothe people's throats, plus I doubt I could've gotten him to eat anything else."

"Hey!" Protested Sebastian, "What do you mean by that?"

"Would you have eaten yogurt?" Countered Blaine.

"Ha, no." Sebastian said.

"See," Blaine turned to Wes, "he's a picky eater when he's sick."

Wes just sighed. He turned to Sebastian, "so Sebastian how are you feeling today?" He said, walking towards him.

"Better, lots better!" He said as Blaine took his empty bowl

"That's not proper grammar Bastian," he chastised, "and don't lie, it feels like your temperature hasn't gone down." He frowned. He pulled out his thermometer and motioned for Sebastian to turn his head. He opened his mouth to protest, but Wes cut him off before he could say anything.

"Don't you dare say anything about this Seb, there's no use arguing with me."

Sebastian scowled, but did as he was told. The thermometer beeped and Wes checked it,

"99.7, that's barely better." Wes sighed, "Don't lie now Bastian, I know you're not feeling better."

Sebastian shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, "sorry Wes," he mumbled.

"It's okay Sebastian," he gave him a small smile, "I just want to make sure you're okay. Now I've got to go, Warbler practice. Blaine do you think you could stay for a little longer?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, he was actually looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So thanks again everyone! Seriously I'm so happy because of all the reviews and alerts! I wish I could just hug every single one of you! In a totally non-creepy way. So here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please keep reviewing! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise.**_

_**Thanks to vampirefairy09 for giving me an idea **_

_**Oh, and the whole Nerf gun thing may seem weird, but my friend and I were doing it at a hotel once and it was absolutely hilarious, just because of the timing. **_

_**I own nothing.**_

Chapter 4

"So," said Blaine as he turned to Sebastian. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Can we go to the mall, or out to lunch, what about the zoo, I wanna see penguins, or we could get coffee, I would even settle for going to Wal-Mart, it sounds pretty fun," pleaded Sebastian.

"Sorry Seb, but you're not going anywhere, you can barely even stand." Blaine ruffled his hair.

Sebastian pouted, "But I'm bored."

"I know, I know, don't worry we'll find something to do," Blaine reassured him.

Sebastian sighed and Blaine heard him mutter, "Nothing can be as cool as penguins."

Blaine laughed, "Stop being so dramatic Bastian, wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure," Sebastian stopped pouting, what are we gonna watch?"

"Oh, I've got the perfect movie," he grinned devilishly, "I'll be right back, do you think you'll be fine on your own for a couple of minutes?"

"Can I have some gummy bears first?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "fine you child." Blaine quickly got him some gummy bears and then left. He walked back in a couple of minutes later with a movie in his hand.

"What movie is that?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"You'll see," Blaine said with a glint in his eye.

"Blaine, you're scaring me."

"Relax Bastian, I'm sure you're love it." Blaine put the movie in and turned off the lights, then he walked to the bed, sat down, and pulled Sebastian close to him. Sebastian sighed happily and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

The movie started and Sebastian looked up at Blaine, "really, this is the movie you got, where did you even find Happy Feet?"

Blaine had a huge smile on his face, "I thought it fit, you know, since you wanted to see penguins and all."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, "where did you get this?"

"I took it from Wes and David's room, they won't notice."

Sebastian decided it wasn't worth it to ask why they had it, and settled back into Blaine to watch the movie.

Blaine felt like he was supposed to be there, with Sebastian, watching some weirdly cute kids movie with him. It just felt so right, he heard Sebastian softly singing along to some of the songs and he realized that he was dreading the end of the weekend. He was going to miss Dalton and the Warblers. This place was his home, and he hated having to leave. He loved Kurt, he really did. Lately though, there had been some strain on their relationship, and this weekend was just adding to that.

Blaine knew he should do the smart thing and leave Dalton as soon as he could, but he just couldn't. He wanted to stay with the guys, and with Sebastian. He found himself becoming more fond of Sebastian and he just couldn't bear to walk away from him while the boy was so vulnerable. He looked down and saw that Sebastian had fallen asleep. His head was on Blaine's shoulder and one of his hands was clutching a fistful of Blaine's shirt. He smirked, _looks like I can be a fill in for Scotty, _He thought.

They stayed like that for a while, Blaine enjoyed the calmness of it all, usually when he was with Kurt there was non-stop talking. _Stop Blaine, you keep comparing him to Kurt! What are you doing? _Blaine had no idea what he was doing, he couldn't help it, the more time he spent with Sebastian the closer he was getting to him. He was getting farther away from Kurt too. While he was lying there, all he could think about were his conflicting feelings. He found himself gravitating towards Sebastian. As if Sebastian could tell Blaine was thinking about him he started to stir.

"Did I sleep through the rest of the movie?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, turns out the humans saw the penguins dancing and stopped taking their fish because they thought that the penguins were amazing." Blaine said.

"Spoiler alert Blaine, jeez." Sebastian joked.

"Of course, because you were so invested in that movie."

Sebastian fake pouted and Blaine just laughed, he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of him.

"Hey!" Cried Sebastian.

"I couldn't help it you just looked to cute, oh look at that, it's my new wallpaper!"

"You say I'm immature," he muttered. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Sebastian spoke up,

"Hey Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored again." Blaine smiled at Sebastian's statement.

"I have another idea, be right back." He rushed out of the room. Blaine came back carrying a Nerf gun.

"Are you gonna shoot me? Cause I know I can be annoying, but come one."

"No Seb," he rolled his eyes, walked over to the T.V. he turned it on, "Oh, look, CSI is on!"

"What does this have to do with a Nerf gun? Where did you get it by the way?" Sebastian was extremely confused.

"I took it from Nick and Jeff's room, I'm sure you've seen them chasing after each other with a couple of these," Sebastian nodded, "and thanks to them, I know what to do whenever I'm extremely bored. Watch this." He aimed the gun at the T.V. and shot out a dart, it hit one of the lead character's straight in the head. "Head shot!" Exclaimed Blaine.

Sebastian laughed, "I wanna try!"

"Alright," Blaine handed him the gun.

Sebastian aimed and fired, the dart landed right as a victim on the show got shot. "That's skill right there!"

Blaine loved seeing him have so much fun, they continued, cracking up almost every time. It was perfect, until there was a knock on the door.

"I better get that," Blaine said. He got up and opened the door, it was Thad.

"Hey man, Kurt's here, he's in the choir room right now."

"What? Kurt's here? Since when?" Sebastian looked up as Blaine mentioned Kurt's name.

"Yeah, he got here like 5 minutes ago, said he tried texting and calling but you never answered."

_Fuck. _Blaine had forgotten to turn his phone on that morning.

"Alright," he sighed, "can you stay here? I better go talk to him." Thad nodded and walked into the room

"Hey Bastian, it's a party now, I bet Blaine's been pretty boring, unless he started jumping on the furniture again." Blaine shook his head as he heard Sebastian laugh.

He walked towards the choir room, wondering how much trouble he was in. Blaine reached the door and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Blaine!" Kurt was instantly hugging him, he returned the hug, a smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt, I missed you."

"I missed you too Blaine, I was so worried when you didn't answer me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's been a busy day."

"Too busy to turn your phone on?" Kurt sounded suspicious

"Yeah, like I said, I really am sorry," Blaine knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well maybe you should just try harder next time," Kurt's tone was slightly accusing.

"I will okay, let's just not fight about this now, especially in front of the guys." Some of the Warblers were still in the room.

"Fine," Kurt said stiffly, "we're still on for dinner tonight, right?"

_Shit, _thought Blaine, he had totally forgotten about that. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work out, sorry Kurt," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean? Blaine, we had this planned for a week!"

"I'm so sorry Kurt, but he's just so sick, and I would feel bad to just leave him."

"Oh, so you're deciding to stand me up for this slut," Kurt said icily.

"Hey, don't call him that," Blaine shot back, "you don't know anything about him."

"And I bet you do, considering the fact that you've been fucking him all weekend!"

Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt had just said, "Where the hell did that come from? You have no idea what he's been through!"

"Well I have a pretty good idea of what he's been in!"

"Shut up! Why are you being so insensitive?"

"Because I don't want my boyfriend going behind my back!"

"I'm not going behind your back! I though you trusted me!"

"Yeah, well, I was being an idiot."

Blaine tensed at what Kurt said, "You know what Kurt, we're through."

"Fine Blaine, go fuck your whore," He spat out.

Nick, one of the Warblers who was still in the choir room, sensed that things were about to get ugly, especially after Kurt's last comment.

"Hey, maybe you guys should just try to calm down," he said as he stepped up behind Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder as if he was trying to calm him down.

"Stay out of this Nick," Kurt ordered. He jerked his arm back, his elbow going up, trying to shake Nick's hand off of his shoulder; but, because of Nick's short height and the fact that Kurt was pissed so he jerked his arm back too hard and it connected with Nick's face. Nick yelped and brought his hand up to his bleeding nose.

The room was deathly quiet. Until Jeff spoke up. He was standing a couple of feet to the side, and was obviously trying to control his anger.

"Get out," he growled. He looked like he could jump at Kurt any second.

"Jeff-"Kurt tried talking.

"Shut up and get out now."

"It was an accident, look he's fine-"

"He's not fucking _fine_! He's bleeding!" Jeff lunged at Kurt, but luckily Wes and David were standing right by him and managed to grab him before he could reach Kurt.

"Alright, I'm going," Kurt held his hands up in a defensive position and quickly walked out.

Once Jeff had calmed down Wes and David let him go and he quickly walked over to Nick who was sitting on one of the couches trying to stop the bleeding, while Trent was telling him that it didn't look to bad.

"Oh my God, Nicky are you okay? Is your nose broken, Nicky he shouldn't have hurt you like that!" Jeff was getting upset and Nick tried to calm him down and informed him that his nose was not broken, just badly bruised.

Wes looked at Blaine, who hadn't moved.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine looked at Wes, "Yeah, I think I'm okay. I'm just gonna go back to Sebastian." He said his words slowly, as if he had just realized something.

Wes nodded and let him go, before turning to the other guys to check out Nick's nose.

Blaine walked down the halls thinking deeply, that outcome had been inevitable ever since he agreed to stay with Sebastian. It was never going to end well, and Blaine had known that. Their relationship had been slowly deteriorating ever since Kurt had announced that he was applying to NYADA. Blaine knew he was good enough to get in, and even if he didn't he would still end up in New York. Plus Kurt was graduating that year, while Blaine was still a junior. It wasn't going to work. Long distance relationships never worked. They loved each other, but the breakup wasbpound to happen.

Blaine sighed as he walked into Sebastian's room, he looked at the bed and saw Sebastian sitting up and watching T.V. He looked tired, but perked up when Blaine walked in. Blaine smiled when he saw Sebastian's face.

"Hey Blaine, how'd it go with Kurt?" Thad spoke up from a chair he was sitting in.

"Not good," he shook his head.

"That sucks man," Thad stood up, "I gotta go, Flint owes me ten dollars, I won a bet about when Nick and Jeff were getting together." He stood up and walked out. Blaine smirked at the bet.

"I'm sorry," Blaine quickly turned to the sound of the voice. Sebastian was looking down at his hands and shifting around uncomfortably.

"What are you sorry for?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to Sebastian.

"You and Kurt, it was my fault, wasn't it?" Sebastian looked up and his eyes searched Blaine's face.

"Listen Sebastian, we were going to break up anyway, it had nothing to do with you."

"But he was mad because you were here, wasn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"God, I ruin everything!" Sebastian fell back onto his bed. Covering his face with his hands.

"No, no, Sebastian you didn't ruin anything, it's not your fault." Blaine tried to console him. He started running his hand through Sebastian's hair again, remembering how that calmed him before.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I-I just really liked you, and I've never felt this way before. I came here and the guys were always talking about you. Y-you just seemed so perfect I had to talk to you, and then you came during Uptown Girl and I talked to you after that and you were just so, so perfect! I couldn't believe it, I wanted you, I needed you. I tried to get you the only way I knew how and now I've ruined everything!" He started sobbing.

"It's okay Sebastian, believe me it's okay," he took Sebastian's face in his hands, "I would never blame you, it's not your fault."

Sebastian sniffled and looked suspicious, "but, I ruined your relationship!" He protested, "Why don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you Sebastian, never." Blaine carefully wiped away his tears and soothingly started rubbing his back. "So did you mean it, when you said I was perfect?"

Sebastian nodded, "I meant every word. I need you Blaine."

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'll always be here."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, so first of all, thank you so much for everything guys, I loved your reviews and all of the alerts! **_

_**I'm really sorry that it took longer than normal to get this chapter up, homework's a bitch. Also, just a small warning, this chapter has some mild sexual references, nothing too bad, but just saying.**_

_**So, sorry to say that this is probably the second to last chapter. I'm not really sure where to go with this story after this chapter, so the next one is going to be more of an epilogue. Feel free to tell me about anything you would like to see in it!**_

_**I really hope that you've all liked the story so far and I hope that you like this chapter too, please review!**_

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

Chapter 5

Sebastian had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms again and Blaine smiled as he heard his steady breathing. He was sounding better, and his fever was going down, it sounded like his cold was steadily dwindling. Blaine carefully switched his position so that he was leaning back against the headboard, with Sebastian's head on his stomach. He found Scotty in the blankets and tucked him into Sebastian's grip.

His smile grew wider as he thought about the situation he was in. This was the real Sebastian, the one who didn't hide behind all of the masks he had put up. He had learned more about Sebastian in the last 24 hours than he ever expected to in his lifetime. He got to see the vulnerable side of him, he learned why Sebastian acted the way he did.

It was no wonder he found himself developing feelings for Sebastian, and Sebastian had been developing feelings for him, surprisingly. At first he thought Sebastian had just wanted to get into his pants, not that he'd actually wanted a relationship with him. Now, they both wanted a relationship, but Blaine was still confused.

He wasn't sure about his relationship with Kurt, sure they had broken up, but it didn't feel like it was real. It had ended in a bitter fight, and that's definitely not how he wanted it to end. He always thought that it would end with both of them agreeing that it should end, and staying friends. He never expected it to end with Nick having a bloody nose, Jeff about ready to kill Kurt, and Kurt and himself screaming at each other in front of the others. Blaine sighed, he knew that he should talk to him and sort everything out. He took his phone out and decided to text him.

**Hey, we need to talk, meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour.**

Luckily for him, Kurt was thinking the same thing.

**Okay, see you there.**

Blaine was happy that Kurt agreed to meet him. He slowly pulled Sebastian off of him, careful not to wake him up, and stepped out into the hall to call Wes and ask him if he could stay there for a little while. Wes agreed, and Blaine walked back in to get ready. He saw Sebastian sleeping deeply and knew he was making the right choice.

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean with his stomach in knots. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His official break up with Kurt. He was sad, of course, he loved Kurt. He knew the needed this though, they both needed it. It was better than the heartbreak of Kurt leaving to New York while they were still together. It was never going to end well.

He spotted Kurt sitting at a table with a coffee, looking down at his phone. Blaine walked over.

"Hey Kurt," he said softly as he sat down.

Kurt looked up, "Blaine I'm so sorry," He blurted out, "I was just angry and hurt, I never meant to say all of the things I did."

"I get it Kurt, I understand that it was just hard to accept, and I feel like this was bound to happen." He sighed, "I just wish it had happened in a more civil way."

"Yeah, I know," he paused for a moment, "So we're really doing this? We're breaking up?"

"Yup, I think it's better for both of us, if we do it now."

Kurt nodded, then spoke up again, "so do you think it's safe for me to walk into Dalton without being attacked by Jeff? I mean, I really should apologize to Nick."

Blaine smirked, "I'm sure he's calmed down by now, but I'd still be careful."

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt smiled, "Well I guess this is goodbye." He stood up.

Blaine stood up too, "Yeah, bye, but uh – we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

Blaine smiled, and as he walked out he felt all the tension and worry go away and calmness settle over him.

He walked into Dalton with butterflies in his stomach as he got closer to Sebastian's room. He walked in and saw that he was awake and talking with Wes.

"Hey Blaine, how'd your talk go with Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Great, we figured things out, and we're on better terms now."

"That's good man, I've gotta go, oh, and by the way, his fever's going down, it should be gone by tomorrow." Wes walked out of the room.

"So," Blaine sat down next to Sebastian, "you happy that Wes'll let you finally be free tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, it sucks being stuck here. Not that I don't mind your company, but still."

"Don't worry, I get it, I would hate being stuck in here all the time too."

"Yeah," Sebastian looked down for a second, "So, what exactly did you and Kurt talk about?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"We agreed that we should still be friends, and that we were officially done. Plus he apologized."

"Apologized for what?"

Blaine realized that while Sebastian knew it was a messy breakup, he never knew exactly what was said or done. He decided that it was best not to tell him what Kurt said about him.

"He accidentally elbowed Nick in the face."

"Ouch, is Nick okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine; it was bleeding for a while though."

"Oh." Sebastian fell silent again.

Blaine decided that it was now or never, "Sebastian, about last night, I need to know that everything you said, about you needing me and wanting me, I need to know if that's true."

Sebastian looked at Blaine, "I told you I meant every word."

Blaine smiled, "Good, because I have feelings like that for you too."

"Really?" There was hope in Sebastian's voice.

"Really," confirmed Blaine. "I feel like I've gotten to know you a lot better over the time I've spent with you, and I know I'm seeing the _real _you. Not the one who hides his feelings because he's so afraid of getting hurt again. Sebastian, I really want to know more of the real you."

Sebastian sighed, "Blaine, I'm not good with this kind of stuff, I just, I have issues with letting people in, and I'm more afraid of hurting you than you hurting me. I mean, I can be a pretty big jerk most of the time."

"You're not being one now," Blaine pointed out.

"I know, but that's because it's just us, and you know more about me than anyone else. I trust you."

"Well it's not just me you can trust Sebastian, none of the Warblers will make fun of you for not being a jerk," he joked."

Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, I know, but I've just never opened up to anyone before, it felt weird talking to _you, _Blaine, how could I talk to the rest of the guys?"

"I'm not saying you have to tell them your whole life story, just try to be more open. Don't shut people out. I know it will be hard to change, but I can help you."

"That a sound like a good plan," Sebastian agreed, "Now, about us, is there an "us"?"

Blaine took Sebastian's hand in his, "I really hope there will be."

"Me too," Sebastian's smile was lighting up his face, but the he seemed to hesitate, "Blaine, you know that I'm no good with relationships, and I probably won't be the perfect boyfriend, but I will try as hard as I can, for you. I promise."

Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening, it was all too amazing, "I know, Seb, and like I said, I will help you."

"Thanks Blaine," He said softly.

"Of course," Blaine said. They were looking straight at each other, lost in the moment. Blaine decided that now was the perfect time, so he leaned in, planning to capture Sebastian's lips in his own…

"Whoa, wait!" Sebastian pulled away from him.

"Um, is something wrong Seb, I mean, I kinda figured you would wanna kiss me," Blaine was extremely confused.

"Well, yeah, you're pretty fucking sexy and all, but I'm still sick Blaine."

Blaine was slightly taken aback, "Wes said that you're fine."

"No, no, he said I would fine _tomorrow. _There's a difference Blaine, I don't want to get you sick."

"Sebastian, you're fine, come on."

"No Blaine, wait until tomorrow."

"You're really making me wait?"

"Yup, and trust me, it'll be worth the wait." His voice dropped an octave and sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

Blaine fake glared at him, "I just think you like teasing me."

"Oh, you have no idea," Sebastian smirked.

"I thought you said you were still sick."

"I am, I just feel fine."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine said, "You just like messing with me."

"I know," Sebastian said. "Blaine, can we go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah, you know, when people move around on these things they have called feet…"

"I know what you mean Seb," Blaine laughed, "But I just don't think it's that good of an idea."

"What? Why? Please Blaine, please?" Sebastian was giving him his adorable puppy dog eyes, but Blaine wasn't going to cave so easily.

"Because it's dark out and kind of chilly, it's not good for you Bastian."

"It can be a short one, and I'll wear a coat and everything. I just hate being stuck inside all the time. Pleeease Blaine, for me?"

_Damnit, _Sebastian already had him whipped, "Fine," he sighed, "But you will listen to me Sebastian, understand?"

"Understand!" Sebastian smiled, "Now come on, I'm done with staying in this bed all day."

"Alright, alright, just don't get up to fast." Blaine's words fell on deaf ears though; Sebastian jumped up and immediately regretted it. His head started pounding and spinning again, not as bad as that morning, but still enough to make him stumble a bit. Once again, he found Blaine steadying him.

"You okay there Seb? I think maybe you should just stay in bed for a little longer," He suggested.

"No!" Sebastian protested, "No, no, no, just give me a couple of seconds, it'll stop."

Blaine was skeptical, but decided to let Sebastian have a chance. Sure enough, his headache had died down after about a minute and he was able to walk around without feeling a sharp pain in his head. He had a big smile on his face.

"Come on Blaine, get ready! I wanna go!"

"I'm getting ready Seb, but you need to get ready too."

Sebastian was puzzled, "But I have my coat on, and it's zipped up almost all the way."

"I know, but you're also gonna put a hat and gloves on, and warmer sweatpants."

"What? But that's gonna take too long!"

"You agreed to do what I said Sebastian, and I'm not taking any chances with you getting sick again."

Sebastian sighed, but did as he was told. He was ready in a couple of minutes.

"Can we go _now _Blaine?"

"Yes, we can go now."

"Yes!" Sebastian almost ran out the door, "Blaine, you're so slow, _come on."_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He laughed, "Maybe you should learn to be a little more patient."

"Maybe you should learn to be a little faster," Sebastian mumbled.

Blaine just kept laughing as they walked outside. He looked over at Sebastian who had a huge smile on his face.

"It's really nice out here Blaine," He said as they started walking around the grounds of Dalton, "I love being outside. When I was little, and feeling lonely, I would go outside and pretend that I was a pirate, or a cowboy, sometimes a superhero. I would run around everywhere, climbing trees, playing in bushes. I just felt like I was free."

Blaine reached out and took Sebastian's gloved hand in his, not needing to say anything, because Sebastian already knew what he would've said. _You're not alone. _

They walked around the grounds for a little while longer, talking about everything and anything. Blaine announced that it was time to go back inside after about ten more minutes. They walked hand in hand back to the school. Little did they know, they weren't alone. They were just about to walk back into the school when they heard whispers coming from behind a corner,

"Shhh, what if someone hears us."

"Relax, we'll be fine, no one comes out here this late."

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, they couldn't tell who was talking.

"But Jeffy…" They heard a voice whine. They both smirked; of course it was Nick and Jeff. What were they doing though?

"Shush Nick, like I said, no one will find us." There was a couple of seconds of silence, before they heard Nick talk again,

"Mmm alright, but if we get caught, I won't speak to you for a month."

"Baby, we don't need to talk to do half of the things I have in mind."

Sebastian covered his hand with his mouth to suppress a laugh, and Blaine looked mildly shocked.

Things were silent again, except for some scuffling noises. Blaine and Sebastian were just about to leave when they heard a new noise, it sounded like someone was _moaning,_

_Why are they-? Oh God, they're no - oh God they are! _Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. Jeff and Nick were just out there, doing _that._ He looked over at Sebastian, who was trying hard not to make any noise as he silently cracked up at the hilarity of the situation they were in. Sebastian saw the shocked look on Blaine's face and grabbed his arm as he hastily led him into the building. They hurried to Sebastian's room and as soon as they got in Sebastian collapsed onto his bed and burst out laughing.

"Holy. Shit. I can't stop laughing! It's just so hilarious, God Blaine, we should've thrown a stick around the wall or something, just to freak 'em out!"

Blaine was still shocked at what he had heard, "Why would they do that out there? Where anyone could see them!"

Sebastian just kept laughing, "I'm serious Blaine, we could've knocked on the wall or something, I bet they would've ran away and forgotten their shirts!"

"You're evil, you know that?" Blaine said as he lightly hit Sebastian with a pillow.

"Baby, I've always known that," He said, mocking Jeff's voice before falling into another laughing fit.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh too. They stayed like that for a while, just laying on the bed, laughing as hard as they could at the ridiculousness of the situation they had just been in. Eventually their laughter died out and Blaine looked over at Sebastian.

"Looks like it's time for bed Seb," He said.

Sebastian pouted, "But it's only 11:00."

"I know, but you've had a busy day, and, like you said, you're still sick."

Sebastian internally cursed at that last statement, but decided that resisting wouldn't be worth it. Plus, he was feeling kind of tired.

"Okay."

"Good," Blaine sat up and walked into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Sebastian in the other room to get ready.

He walked out and found Sebastian climbing back into his bed.

"Do you want me to lay down with you again?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Only if you want to," Sebastian answered softly.

Blaine smiled, "Of course I do." He climbed into the bed with Sebastian and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Goodnight Sebastian," He whispered to other boy.

"Night Blaine," Sebastian whispered back.

"I really wish I could kiss you goodnight," Blaine said.

Sebastian looked at him through his half-closed eyes, "It's not tomorrow yet."

Blaine smiled, "No, no it isn't, I guess we'll just have to compromise." He shifted a little bit and finally was able to place a soft kiss into Sebastian's hair. "There," he murmured, "That should work, now I can properly say goodnight Sebastian."

Sebastian hummed happily, "G'night Blaine," Came his muffled reply. His face was half covered by Scotty, who was serving as an extra pillow tonight, apparently.

Blaine held Sebastian a little tighter, and as he drifted off to sleep he thought that there was nowhere else he would rather be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I've just been extremely busy lately, because school's a bitch.**_

_**Anyways though, this is the last chapter and I hope it's worth it!**_

_**(Quick side note, Grant Gustin is going to be on CSI Miami on Sunday as twins! Two Grants! I don't know if I'll be able to handle it!)**_

_**I'd also like to say thank you to anyone who reviewed and added me to your alerts! It meant so much to me that people actually liked my story! And, thanks to anyone else who read it!**_

_**About a sequel: It's a maybe. I have a totally different story idea that I cannot wait to write, but I there is the possibility of a sequel after the next story, I guess it just depends.**_

_**So, without further delay, the last chapter.**_

Epilogue

Sebastian quickly pulled on a dark blue polo T-shirt that matched his dark blue and white plaid cargo shorts. He had just stepped out of the shower, and was in a rush to get ready. Normally he wouldn't wake up until 1:00 on a Sunday, but today was different. Today was the day that Blaine was finally coming back to Dalton.

They had been going out for about a month before Blaine told Sebastian that he was transferring back. McKinley had been great, and he was still good friends with Kurt, but it still wasn't Dalton. Dalton was where his family was, and Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the clock, 11:30. _Shit, _he thought, Blaine was going to be there at any second. He sighed and quickly rushed out his door. He made it to the front doors right as Blaine walked in.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you for forever!"

"Are you sure you didn't just wake up half an hour ago?" Blaine asked, amused.

"What? No, why would you say that Blaine?" Sebastian was wondering how Blaine had guessed that so quickly.

"Your hair, Seb." he chuckled.

Sebastian frowned and felt his hair, it was still a little damp and definitely not combed like it usually was. "Damn it," he muttered, "Well sorry, but I don't have a sexy roommate to wake me up in the morning." He smirked.

"Yeah, well it looks like I'll have to change that, there needs to be at least one good looking person in that room." Blaine joked. Sebastian's roommate had moved to California to pursue his acting career, so naturally, Blaine had taken the empty spot. It couldn't have worked out any better.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he helped Blaine carry his bags to their room.

"Ha-ha very funny, but I seem to remember a time when you told me I was fucking sexy. Granted, there was a lot more panting and moaning involved, but still."

Blaine blushed at Sebastian's words and shot him a glare, "Shut up," He muttered.

Sebastian laughed as they walked into their room. "So how does it feel to be back Blaine?" He asked as he fell onto his bed.

"It feels great, I've missed this place." Blaine stopped unpacking for a moment as he looked out the window, surveying Dalton's grounds. He sighed after a moment, wondering how he could've ever left the place.

Sebastian sensed Blaine's sad mood and quickly got up and walked over to him. He hugged Blaine from behind and rested his chin on the shorter boy's head.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters," He murmured.

Blaine smiled and turned so he was facing Sebastian, "That's right, and I'm not going to be leaving any time soon."

"Promise?" Sebastian looked a little scared at the thought of Blaine leaving.

"Promise." Blaine assured him. They staid like that for a little while, lost in each other's arms. Then Sebastian's phone started vibrating.

They reluctantly pulled apart and Sebastian picked up his phone. "Wes called an emergency Warblers meeting, we're supposed to be there in ten minutes." He announced.

"Really? I thought Sundays were usually off limits, considering the fact that most of the guys put off their homework until Sunday and end up needing as much time as possible to get it done." Blaine was wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, well, it's Wes, you know how he is." Sebastian said.

Blaine smiled, because he did know, and it was kind a great feeling to be back with his crazy group of friends. "Looks like we better start getting ready then." He told Sebastian.

"What are you talking about? I am ready," Sebastian protested, "Oh shit, my hair." He remembered.

Blaine laughed as Sebastian quickly walked to the bathroom. "I think it's cute!" He called after him.

"But not hot, I'm hot. Not cute." Sebastian insisted.

"I happen to like when you look cute." Blaine said.

"That's just because you're afraid of the competition, admit, I'm the hottest person you've ever laid eyes on." Sebastian insisted.

"Fine, yes Sebastian, you are the hottest person I've ever seen," Sebastian smirked, "but that's just because a mirror doesn't count as a person."

"Way to kill my dreams Blaine." Sebastian pouted.

"Your dream was to make _me_ think that you're the hottest person ever? Why not the world Bastian?"

"Because you are my world." Sebastian said without missing a beat. He stepped closer to the other boy and quickly placed his lips on Blaine's. They kissed softly for a moment before Blaine pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to keep going, we've gotta get down to the practice room and see what's so important."

"Fine." Sebastian huffed.

They walked down to the Warbler's practice room hand in hand, just enjoying the fact that they were finally at Dalton, together. They reached the door to the room and Sebastian slowly pushed it open.

"Welcome back Blaine." He smiled as he opened it.

Blaine was confused by the statement, but understood as soon as he stepped inside.

"Surprise!" He was bombarded by Warblers, they all rushed to give him a hug and cries of, "You're back!" "We missed you!"

Blaine laughed and returned everyone's hugs, before seeing that they had even gotten him a cake with the words, "Welcome back Blaine!" written in the center. It was like a party, and it was all for him. He turned to Sebastian.

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

Before Sebastian could answer David walked up to them, "Yeah man, it was his idea!"

Sebastian looked at the floor and Blaine smiled as David walked away.

"It just seemed like a good idea, and I thought you would like it." Sebastian muttered.

"I love it Seb, thank you." Blaine hugged Sebastian and it was a perfect moment.

Until Nick and Jeff walked up.

"Jeez guys, at least have the decency to get a room," Jeff joked.

"I think I should be saying the same thing to you two," Sebastian smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, just that I've decided to never go into the East part of Dalton's gardens again." Sebastian said.

It took a couple of seconds for the two boys to get it, but realization donned on them soon enough.

"You said no one would be out there! They were there Jeff! Oh God, they were there!" Nick whisper-shrieked.

"Calm down Nick." Jeff said.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down?" Nick turned back to Blaine and Sebastian, "Did – did you see anything?" His face was now red from embarrassment more than anger.

"No, no we didn't," Nick relaxed a little bit, "But we did hear a lot, and I must say, you're pretty loud Nick." Sebastian loved to tease these two.

Nick just stood in shock for a second before shooting a glare at Jeff and then walking off to the other side of the room.

"Nick! Wait! I think it's cute! I mean, it's not like you can help it!" Jeff called after him.

"Not helping!" They heard Nick reply.

Sebastian laughed and Blaine smiled, shaking his head, "Did you have to do that?"

"Relax, they'll make up in about five minutes, maybe less."

Blaine kept smiling. It turned out to be a great day, the Warbler's couldn't have been happier to have Blaine back, and he couldn't have been happier to be back. All in all it was perfect. Like Sebastian said Nick and Jeff had made up in five minutes, and by the end of the day they were promising each other that they would never get in another fight ever again. Wes had tried to talk about their next performances a couple of times, but David and Thad had managed to shut him up. It reminded Blaine of old times, and he loved it.

After a while the boys decided that it was time to end the mini party they had and actually get their homework done.

Blaine and Sebastian walked into their room, tired after a long day. Blaine groaned as he realized that he hadn't finished unpacking.

"I'll help." Sebastian said after seeing the look on Blaine's face. Blaine smiled in gratitude and they worked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Finally they finished and collapsed onto Blaine's bed.

"I'm tired," Sebastian whined as he pulled Blaine on top of him. His arms wrapped around his waist.

"Too tired to have some fun?" Blaine smirked suggestively.

"Mmhm." Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Why are you so tired Seb?" Asked Blaine as he reached up and brushed some of the hair out of Sebastian's face.

"Was up all night doing homework. Wanted to be able to spend time with you." He mumbled tiredly.

Blaine was touched, "Thanks Seb," he smiled, "But I think you should've waited, I wouldn't have minded. You need your sleep."

"I'm awake," Sebastian snapped his eyes open.

"Did you just fall asleep while I was talking to you?" Blaine laughed.

"No! You just asked if I was asleep!"

"I said that you need sleep, and there's no arguing with me now." Blaine moved to get up, but Sebastian tightened his grip.

"Stay," he protested, "You're warm."

"Oh, so now you just like me for my blanket qualities?" Blaine pouted but lowered himself back down onto the other boy.

"No, I love you."

Blaine froze. He couldn't believe it. Sebastian actually said it. He'd always hoped that Sebastian would someday say I love you. He had held off on saying it, so Sebastian wouldn't feel pressured. He hadn't wanted to push him into this. He wasn't even sure if Sebastian was ready for love, he'd seemed so scared at times, but here he was, openly admitting it. _Blaine you idiot! Say it back! Oh, right_, he remembered.

Sebastian was freaking out already though, "Oh, shit it was too soon, wasn't it? I'm sorry Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine could feel Sebastian's heart racing through their shirts, and immediately regretted taking so long to answer.

"No, no, I was just so happy Sebastian, I was speechless. I love you too, God, I love you too." Blaine smiled reassuringly at him.

Sebastian calmed down a little bit, "You really mean it?"

"Of course, I really do love you Sebastian." Blaine leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow and tender kiss. It expressed the three words that both of the boys were thinking. _I love you. _

They broke away and Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's chest, enjoying the smooth rhythm of his chest going up and down with each breath. He looked up and saw that Sebastian had his eyes closed again.

"You really are tired, aren't you?" He smiled at Sebastian's sleepy expression.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Well, looks like it's an early bedtime for you tonight." He started to get up again.

"I said don't." Sebastian whined.

Blaine laughed, "Fine, fine, but now I definitely have the right to call you cute."

Sebastian just glared at Blaine through heavy eyes.

"You know you love it," Blaine teased before gently kissing him on the tip of his nose, "Goodnight Sebastian."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but was too tired to think of anything else to say other than, "Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine smiled and laid his head back down on Sebastian's chest, his heartbeat echoing in Blaine's ears. At that moment he knew that he was meant to be there.


End file.
